Artemis Sharp
by 1Aryana
Summary: Artemis Sharp also got the 24th chromosome while in RRTS. 200 years later and she decides to join the Enterprise crew. Just what will happen when the two immortals meet again as different people? Will change genres once 2nd chapter is posted. Reaper!Bones
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my first crossover fic! I really hope you all like it! Feedback is always appreciated!**_

* * *

Voice Entry 132

Heading towards to Olduvai. Will meet with the team after going through the Ark. Still can't understand why they had to put me in a separate bunker from the guys, but that's what I get for being the ONLY female officer in RRTS.

RRTS special ops clearance verified. Handler ID Scythe.

Voice Entry 133

Quarantine is in place. Just met up with the team and was surprised that Reaper actually did come. Got to meet his sister. There's something wrong with this place. The scientists are missing, and I keep hearing things, but have yet to-

CONTACT!

Voice Entry 134

Carmack has been found. He's real messed up. Something horrid must have happened here because he's freaked. His ear is gone and he was found holding someone's arm. No one's very fond of this place. Oh, and Portman is still an ASS.

Hey!

Shut it Dickhead.

Voice Entry 135

Goat has been killed by some freakish monster. Duke is staying with Sam and Carmack has disappeared. On a better note, I got paired with Reaper again.

Voice Entry 136

This place is hell gone wrong. We're losing soldiers, there are these monsters running amok, and I only have one and a half clips left. Good thing I brought my knives.

Note: Soldiers dead so far are Goat, Portman, Destroyer, Mack.

Voice Entry 137

I was attacked by one of those things… I think it bit me… Just woke up and can't hear anything. Everyone must have gone. I'm going back through the Ark. We need to shut this place down. Damn my head and neck hurt.

Voice Entry 138

Made it through the Ark easily enough. Everyone's dead. All the civilians, and it looks like The Kid was shot. Shit, I can see Sarge and Reaper… They're fighting? It looks like Sarge has gone crazy! I'd better find Sam…

Voice Entry 139

Found Sam. She's hurt, but seems to be fine and has not been contaminated. She was worried about my being bitten, but calmed when I told her that happened a while ago. Guess I didn't have any symptoms. It sounds like the fight is over now. I hope Reaper made it. Sam said he got the 24th chromosome. Where the hell is that bas- REAPER!

Voice Entry 140

Reaper's alive, everyone else is dead. We got Sam to a hospital and she's doing fine. Reaper retired from RRTS and is going to live with her for a while. I'm going to stay for a few more years before I retire. I'll visit them occasionally. That or I'll send a postcard occasionally. Damn Reaper has a home he can go to. I'm stuck as a soldier for now. Well… at least I'm good at it.

Voice Entry 738

Lately, all my missions almost seem boring. Probably are compared to Olduvai. Glad Reaper blew the Ark. I heard from him and Sam a week ago. They're doing well. Sam got married and Reaper did the typical brother thing. He threatened the man. It helps that Reaper lives just down the street from them. I should be getting a shore leave soon. I'm thinking about visiting him. Damn I miss him. He was great to work with.

Voice Entry 756

Shore leave was cancelled, big surprise. It's been about five years since Olduvai and I have yet to visit Reaper and Sam. I guess I'll retire soon; I should have enough money to get a small place… Maybe Reaper won't mind a roommate. Since the stupid 24th chromosome makes you apparently live much longer, I have a feeling I'm going to need to save the money.

Voice Entry 772

Retired from RRTS and am headed out to see Reaper and Sam. I heard she had a kid. A son named Duke. He must have made a big impression on her. Can't wait to see them.

Voice Entry 1099

Just got to Reaper's town. Sam was waiting for me and we're on our way now. Duke is adorable sleeping next to me.

You're still doing those logs Artemis?

Of course. Don't you keep a journal or diary Sam?

Yes, but I'm a scientist.

Whatever you say Sam.

Voice Entry 1113

Reaper and I have been talking and we decided that we can't stay in one spot for too long. Someone's bound to notice our not aging. We'll be leaving in a few weeks. I suggested sooner, but he says I have to take this shore leave. He's still my superior and my partner. Guess I should listen.

Voice Entry 1186

I hate this. I really do. I know this was the best idea and the only reasonable plan, but that doesn't make me hate it any less. Dang. Guess I won't be seeing Reaper again. Damn it all! I don't want to split up! I don't care if it's less conspicuous.

Deal with it Scythe. It's a small world; odds are we'll meet again.

Yeah, but how long will that take? Actually, don't answer that. I'll leave now, but here's a farewell gift.

Voice Entry 1187

As much as I'll miss him, that goodbye was lovely. I adored the look on his face. He might be angry, but it was worth it. I don't see what the big deal is, after all; it was only a little kiss.

Voice Entry 1563

Okay, I have no idea where I am now. I think somewhere in Africa, but who knows. I changed my name to Hannah before I got here. I like it here. It's all jungle and people that don't care where you're from. I love the jungle and the wildlife here. I'm amazed it still has jungle and animals. I thought it would've almost all been cut down. I guess technology is a good thing. Not nearly as much need for paper.

Voice Entry 1598

I found a small town, village-type-thing and got my own um… house. It's nice. No plumbing, but I don't mind. I've dealt with much worse. Almost starting to miss the fast-paced action and the adrenaline from RRTS. If I ever see Reaper again, I best not let him near this entry.

Voice Entry 5048

I am so sick of hiding! I want to do something all ready! There is too much peace and quiet everywhere I go! I'm relocating to somewhere with a high crime rate.

Voice Entry 5221

All right! I have no idea where I am, and quite honestly, I don't care. But there's so much crime here that people have tried to break into my house, attempted to kill me, or rape me nearly 30 times! They must not get the message. I hope they keep trying. At this rate, the city will be free of criminals. Bring it on assholes! You have no idea who you're dealing with!

Voice Entry 19073

Okay, I really miss Reaper now. Dare I say it? I miss the old team, even Portman by this point… Okay, maybe not Portman. I want to do something. I want to be able to talk to people openly and have them understand. I've now been in numerous armies and wars, if you could call those wars. I must say, if there was a way onto Olduvai still, and if that monster that bit me was still there, I would show it exactly how much I appreciate having to live so long without aging!

Voice Entry 39868

Okay, I joined a circus. A FUCKING CIRCUS. I'm a freak, so why not join a freak show? I'm throwing knives just like I used to. I get to dress up in neat outfits with makeup of all sorts and jump, run, and throw knives at targets in a flashy manner. Much of the time the knives will have ribbons attached. It makes for a better show apparently.

Voice Entry 65462

A war is starting. An actual war. The third world war or something. It's brewing in back alleys everywhere. And with all the new technology and everything, it looks like it'll be hell. I've all ready enlisted, and have all ready planned to become missing in action. Oh, there's the call. Looks like I have to go, again.

Voice Entry 70100

The war ended easily enough, with visitors from a planet called Vulcan. They are quite interesting and have sparked the need for more space exploration. I've changed my name to Diana after someone I met before the war killed them. I've also started school to be a doctor or nurse. Probably nurse.

Voice Entry 71967

Just a few more years and my schooling will be over. I want to get onto the best ship there is at that time. The flag ship I believe it's called. I'll have to wait and see which one that is though.

Voice Entry 73098

This is perfect! I just have to pass the final in a few days and I'm done! Then I can start browsing through ships to decide which one I want assigned to. I'm so glad I thought to do this. I always thought it would be interesting to save lives instead of taking them. It's exhilarating!

Voice Entry 73167

The flag ship is called the Enterprise. It's a lovely looking ship. Now if only they would let me on. They don't think I'm quite qualified enough and don't have enough experience. I have demanded to speak to the Chief Medical Officer. They called it in and he has agreed to meet with me. Apparently to turn me down in person so I don't get anymore ideas. I need to convince him to let me on. I refuse to be placed on any other ship!

Voice Entry 73212

Today's the day I meet with the CMO of the Enterprise. I'm actually a bit nervous. I simply have to get onto the Enterprise, and it all rides on one person's opinion. He should be coming in any moment now. I wonder what he's like? Ah, here he comes now.

McCoy opened the door to a small room with a sigh. He didn't want to meet with someone and give them false hopes. He had looked over the girl's records and knew she was capable, but if he was going to hire another nurse, he wanted someone with a bit more experience. He tried to give a smile as the door opened, but it quickly faded when he saw her. He recovered his composer soon after and motioned for her to follow him to a more secluded spot.

I looked up as the door opened with a smile, which faded into pure shock. I wanted to shout and run up to him, but I kept my composure. We stared at each other for a while before he motioned for me to follow. Probably to a location more secure. Translation, without anyone being able to listen in.

McCoy led her to a corner in a bar, where he quickly ordered some brandy for the both of them. Once they got the drinks he looked her over. She waited for him to speak. Eventually he downed his drink and sighed.

"Your hair is longer Scythe." She laughed.

"Of course it is. I don't need to keep it short anymore Reaper." He nodded.

"So… A nurse huh?"

"Chief Medical Officer huh?"

"Yeah… Never thought you would go into medicine." She stopped smiling.

"Is that why you did? To avoid me completely?"

"Not at all. After all, I remember telling you we would meet again." She leaned back and ordered some more shots.

"I know. Too bad it took so long. So, did you become a doctor because you wanted to? Or to save lives in repentance? Or in memory of-"

"That's enough."

"Yes sir."

"Artemis…" She waved her finger at him.

"Oh no, it's not Artemis now. It's Diana. Can't have you using my old name now." He nodded.

"Right. I'm McCoy by the way. Leonard McCoy." Diana downed another shot.

"Diana Rae. Nice to meet you McCoy." He rolled his eyes.

"You know. You're making a horrible first impression. A nurse shouldn't be getting drunk in an interview."

"Shut it McCoy. I hold my liquor better than you ever have."

"I know." Diana paused and watched him down a shot.

"I really missed you Reaper." He paused before sighing.

"I know…"

"You didn't miss me."

"I did, not enough to hunt you down, but I did."

"I did not hunt you down!" He laughed.

"I know. Anyway, we should actually do the damn interview. You do still want to work on the Enterprise don't you? Or have you changed your mind about working under me?"

"I was always under you, so yes, I do still want on the Enterprise." He grinned.

"You'll need to meet the Captain then. But before then, I want to know what you've been up to."

"Sounds fair enough. I've been in numerous armies, and have traveled the world a few times. I was in Africa for a long time. I loved that, but it did get too quiet. I joined a circus for a while. Oh, I eventually went to medical school and signed up to get on the Enterprise, but I needed to speak with the CMO first. And-"

"I know that part Diana." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Your turn then."

"Well… I traveled the world and never joined the army again. I was a cop once or twice. I got married and had a daughter before I went to medical school where I met Jim."

"You have a daughter? Really? What's her name? I bet she's adorable. Can I meet her?"

"Johanna, and no, you can't. I hardly get to see her. My ex didn't like the fact that I wasn't aging."

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, enough of the past. I'll go find Jim and have him meet you. Stay there."

"Yes sir."

"Damn it Diana! Stop calling me sir!"

"Sorry McCoy. Old habit." He rolled his eyes and walked off. She waited there for a while, idly spinning her empty shot glass. After a minute a guy came up to her.

"Hey there, what's a girl like you sitting here all alone for?"

"A girl like me huh? Well, this girl is waiting to meet someone."

"Someone specific?"

"Yes. And just why is it that a guy like you is standing there talking to a girl like me?"

"Just thought you might like another drink, on me of course. Name's Jim by the way."

"Jim? As in Jim Kirk?"

"You know me? Have we met before?" She smirked, amused.

"Never before now. I'll pass on that drink."

"You know, I feel bad not knowing your name."

"I'm sure you'll find out in a minute. By the way Jim, isn't that your Doctor coming up behind you with a murderous look on his face?" She smiled as he turned to looked, a sheepish grin instantly forming on his face.

"Bones. What're you doing here?" McCoy growled in response and sat across from Diana.

"I was looking for you." Jim looked between them.

"Why?" Diana saved Jim from melting beneath McCoy's glare.

"To meet me actually. He believed it would be expedient for me to meet the Captain if I was to become a nurse on your ship." Jim grinned.

"You must be good for Bones to approve of you. It'll be great to have you aboard… I never got that name though." She smiled almost flirtatiously.

"Diana Rae. Nice to meet you Captain."

"You can call me Jim. You sure you don't want that drink?"

"Damnit Jim! Stop flirting with my new nurse!" Jim winced but grinned anyway.

"I'm just welcoming her Bones."

"Liar, now go sober up before I make you the hard way." Jim paled and waved with a grin at Diana before quickly leaving, making her giggle.

"Do I need to know what the hard way is?"

"Well, I have two ways to sober people. A hypo nicely injected, or a hypo stabbed in Jim's neck without warning." She grinned.

"And which way would I get if needed?"

"A swift kick in the rear." She laughed. Once she had calmed down and they had ordered more shots, she grinned at him.

"So, Bones is it?"

"You're not allowed to call me that."

"It's almost scaring how it resembles you. I like it."

"Resembles me?"

"Of course. Especially now that you're a doctor. And it matches you as well as Reaper had." He glared at her.

"Don't make me really hate the nickname." She frowned.

"I found nothing wrong with Reaper or Bones. Reaper when you were a soldier, Bones as a doctor. It fits you." He didn't answer her and she sighed before reaching over and smacking at his arm. "There is nothing wrong with your nicknames. Don't be mad Bones." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to give this up are you?" She smirked.

"Did you expect me to?"

"I was hopeful. I'm going to assume you're going to stick with using Bones too."

"Of course. Well, unless we're somewhere where it would be completely inappropriate." He rolled his eyes and downed the last shot.

"It's inappropriate now."

"I highly doubt that Bones. Now, am I to get a tour of the ship?"

"Depends, are you going to stop calling me Bones?"

"Nope. Now, on with the tour." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar, passing a shocked Jim on the way out. She made sure to wink and smile. Once they were on the ship, Bones snatched his arm away with a growl.

"Will you stop that? I'm the CMO and your superior. So stop acting otherwise." She stood at attention, bearing a small smirk.

"Yes sir. Understood." He growled and began to walk away.

"Your quarters are going to be over here, next to mine unfortunately." He showed her the room and had her change the passcode.

"Best to change it now with the way you're acting with Jim."

"He's a lady's man yes? And quite the looker at that." Bones turned on her with a glare.

"That's enough. I don't want to hear about you going off with Jim. Do you understand me?" She looked coolly at him.

"One, your glares have gotten weaker. Two, I don't believe it is any concern of yours who I 'go off with'. Three, that almost sounded like jealousy there, so you better be careful not to start your own rumors. Thank you for the tour Doctor, but I'm feeling a bit lightheaded and would like to rest in my quarters. Goodnight." She closed the doors and rolled her eyes before flopping down on the bed. Outside, McCoy just stared at the door for a minute before heading to the next door to think about the rumors that may start. After all, he had no choice but to give her the room that shared his bathroom.

Voice Entry 73213

Reaper is my CMO. Safe to say it didn't take too long to convince him to let me on. I think he made me pay for all the drinks though. Oh well, not like I don't have enough money. Can't wait to see what working with him again is going to be like. Not to mention the flirtatious Captain Kirk whose eye I seem to have caught. Oh yes, this ought to be fun.

Voice entry 73214

Just woke and really wish I hadn't. My head hurts like hell and it's too bright. Maybe I can get Bones to give me something for that… Screw it. I'm just going to take a shower. A nice cold shower.

McCoy woke up with a headache and groaned. He reached to the table by his bed and grabbed a hypo, instantly stabbing it in his neck to relieve the hangover. After a minute he opened his eyes and got up to go take a shower. He opened the door with a sigh and flipped the lights on. McCoy groaned as he finally registered the sound of running water.

"What the hell?" Diana yelled as she stumbled, holding her head. She opened the shower curtain and glared at him, "First, next time you should tell me if we're going to share a bathroom. Second, turn the lights off. Third, stop staring at me as if I'm crazy." McCoy rolled his eyes and turned the lights back off.

"You better not do that to anyone else."

"Do what?"

"Did you forget you aren't wearing any clothes?" There was a short pause.

"I didn't forget that. Why does it matter? Not like you've never seen me nude before."

"That's not the point! You can't go around nude!"

"Stop yelling Bones. And I'm not going around nude, I'm in the shower. You just happened to walk in on me. Sorry, I didn't realize we weren't allowed to be naked in our own quarters or bathroom." McCoy sighed.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, not all at." She turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel, "But I must wonder how you got an old shower installed on the ship."

"I requested it and paid for it myself." He rolled his eyes as she nodded slightly and smiled.

"Makes sense you would do that."

"Just put some clothes on and move so I can shower."

"Yes sir." She grinned at him and went back to her room to change. She paused in the middle of the room, "What am I supposed to wear? I don't have any regulation clothes here yet." She shrugged and grabbed a pair of pants and a random shirt before going back into the bathroom. McCoy sighed when he heard the door open.

"Couldn't you wait until I was finished?"

"Obviously not." McCoy sighed and ignored her for the remainder of his shower. She was still there when he finished and he just rolled his eyes again and pushed her out of the way to grab his pants.

"Hey! Bones watch it!"

"Then move out of the way." She stole his pants and spun away.

"Hello? I was here first."

"Just give me back my pants!"

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize."

"For what?"

"For pushing me. It was very rude."

"Give my pants back before I do more than just push you Diana."

"Was that a threat I heard just now? Didn't you do some oath to not harm people?" He glared at her.

"I don't know Diana… You don't look so well, and I am allowed to use force when necessary on a patient." She stuck her tongue out at him before bolting into her room and locking the door. She went and stood by her door as Bones overrode the code to get in. As soon as he did he glared at her and started towards her she waggled her finger at him.

"Oh no you don't, one more step and the pants go out the door." He froze.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Now Bones, you should know me better than that."

"Diana… Come on now… Give them back…" She smirked and hovered her fingers over the button.

"Well? Are you going to apologize? Of course, begging would be appropriate now as well."

"I am not going to beg and you know it!" She just smiled as he fumed. Her smile disappeared quickly as the door chimed. She quickly hit a button to talk.

"Welcome to Restaurant Le Crap, would you like to make a reservation?"*

"Depends on what I'll be getting."

"Is that you Jim?"

"The one and only. I'm coming in okay?" Both her and McCoy shouted simultaneously.

"No! Don't come in here right now!"

"Is Bones in there?"

"Uh… No?" Jim opened the door as Bones dashed back into the bathroom and Diana spun to face him, hiding McCoy's pants behind her.

"Hey Jim, don't you think that opening my door at that moment was abuse of power?"

"Not at all! Huh? I thought for sure I heard Bones in here."

"Now why would he be in here right now?" Jim grinned at her.

"Probably to protect a cute girl named Diana from a guy named Jim." She giggled and dropped the pants, kicking them under her desk.

"Are you sure I'm the one that needs protected?" She smirked at him and he grinned.

"Hmmm… Why don't we find out?" He pressed closer to her and it was her turn to grin.

"Sure you have the time?" They both froze when Bones opened the bathroom door and came out glaring. Jim stepped back.

"Bones! How are you? Good? That's great to hear. I should probably be going now… Later Diana!" He opened the door in a hurry and left them alone. Bones shifted his glare to Diana.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him." She smiled.

"I don't see why not, but don't worry Bones. He's cute, but I'm not going to sleep with him. Okay?" He sighed and nodded before holding out his hand.

"Can I have my pants back now?" She laughed and tossed them to him before heading out to look around the ship. The first place she went was the engine room. She looked around, asked a few questions, and flirted a bit with the engineer, Scotty. Next she headed towards the gym. She smiled as she looked around before letting out a small sigh, knowing she won't be in here nearly as often as she'd like. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun away, instantly on the defensive. She registered the shock on Jim's face and smiled apologetically as she stepped back up to him.

"Did you need something Captain?"

"Did I scare you?" He grinned and she smirked deviously.

"No, but you did surprise me. How mean though, to try and scare me like that."

"I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Then why did you grin when you asked?"

"Maybe because you looked cute scared."

"I wasn't scared, remember?" She wiggled her finger in front of his face.

"Right, right. Pretty jumpy for just being surprised." She poked his chest.

"After years of mean guys chasing after me, no wonder. Or are you like that too Jim?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She grinned.

"Are you sure? You seem to like scaring people. Are you sadistic? Is that it then?" He looked shocked for a second before grinning.

"Why don't we find out then?" She smirked.

"Are you sure? I mean, didn't Bones say something about not messing with the newbies?" Jim smirked right back, slinking an arm around her waist.

"I didn't say we would be caught. So Diana, where would you like to go?" She giggled.

"Well, Captain, shouldn't that be your choice? I can't be refusing you after all." He appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"You could refuse me, but where's the fun in that, right?" She laughed.

"Oh, so true." He led her away from the gym.

"I could give you a grand tour of the ship if you would like, wither now or later." He winked and she smirked.

"Hmm… Decisions, decisions… How long can this tour take? I wouldn't mind seeing a few other rooms after all." He grinned at that and they took the next turn and headed toward his quarters. At the next corner they ran into Spock. Jim just smiled.

"Hey Spock, how's it going?"

"All is well Captain."

"Have you met our newest nurse Spock? Her name's Diana and she just got signed on. She's a pretty one, isn't she?"

"She must be capable if Doctor McCoy has allowed her on."

"Well yeah, there's that. But she's such a looker too!"

"I am sure her eyes work enough to look adequately as well Captain." Jim's grin vanished.

"Did you need something Spock?"

"I require nothing Captain." Spock began to walk past them and Artemis smiled wryly.

"Nice meeting you Spock!" He didn't answer her and she glared at his back before turning to leave herself, "Let me know if you ever get that stick up you ass out!" She walked calmly away, leaving Jim alone in the hallway with a half-amused, half-disappointed look. Diana sighed as she walked into sickbay. Bones didn't bother to look up.

"For your first day on the ship, you seem oddly dejected."

"Has Spock always had a stick up his ass, or is it just me?"

"Good to know his brief time on Earth hasn't changed his delightful personality." She smirked.

"Jim's utterly delightful to be with though." McCoy paused for a second before resuming his work.

"You met up with him again?" She sat up and gave an airy little sigh.

"Oh yes. He offered to show me around the ship, with particular emphasis on the Captain quarters." She smiled at the memory as Bones' head whipped up in shock.

"I'm going to kill him. I told him not to touch my nurses!" She ignored him.

"Oh yes, he's so nice. Holding me around the waist to show me around, calling me pretty and everything!" Bones began to walk past her.

"I'll be right back." She smirked.

"Is there something wrong Mr. I took an oath not to harm others?" He paused next to her and almost growled.

"You're purposely trying to rile me up, aren't you?"

"Only partly. I was telling the truth. Besides, you're never that nice to me anymore." He turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"You are under my command while on board this ship, you will listen to what I say, whether I'm nice about it or not!" She glared right back at him before slapping his hands away.

"If you're just going to treat me as a tool while I'm here, I'd rather not stay. In fact, I'd rather be back in that hell-hole!" She ran out of sickbay and headed back to her room, taking out her voice log.

Voice Entry 73215

I'm beginning to think I made a mistake in joining this crew. Bones seems intent on not treating me anything even close to like he used to. He's now cold, mean, and distant. It almost seems like he doesn't see me as a person anymore. I'm now just another nurse, just another piece to the sickbay puzzle, which is part of the much larger Enterprise puzzle. I've been wanting to see him again for years upon years… But this is almost not worth it.

Bones stood outside her door, debating whether or not he should knock. He finally gave up with a sigh and walked back to sickbay. There were things to check over and supplies to request before they left. Once back in sickbay he finished everything far too soon for his liking, even after double-checking everything, and then checking again. He finally sighed and headed back to his room. He went to take a shower and walked in just as Artemis did. As soon as she saw him she turned around and left, making sure the door locked behind her. Bones stared at the door before trying to override the code, knowing he had to talk to her and the sooner, the better. He swore when the override didn't work and switched to pounding on the door.

"Diana! Open the door! I need to talk to you! Now Diana!"

"Screw off."

"Now Diana! I need to talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you. Now leave me be."

"Not a chance." He heard her open her door and leave the room. He swore again and went out to the hallway. When she wasn't there he had a computer locate her, with little success. He shook his head, reassuring himself with the thought that she has to report to sickbay tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Diana had wandered back down to the gym, where she found Jim running around the track. She watched for a while before he finally noticed her and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

"May I join you?"

"In running?" She nodded and he shrugged, "Of course."

"If it's a bother, or if you were leaving-"

"I had almost finished running, but I'd be more than glad to run some more with you as my company." She finally smiled and walked up to him.

"I wouldn't mind doing something else too. I just need to let off some steam." He grinned.

"You sure running's the best way for that?"

"Either that or you're going to spar with me. Now, let's see if you can keep up." She took off without warning, reveling in the simple exertion of the action. After she had run for an hour or two she had a smile back on her face. She finally stopped and smiled up at Jim, who had stopped nearly half an hour ago.

"Couldn't keep up?"

"In my defense, I had all ready been running when you showed up. That must have been a lot of steam though. You get into a fight with someone or something? Just say who and I'll-"

"Bones." Jim paused, confused.

"You were fighting with Bones? But you both were getting along so well."

"We were."

"What happened?" She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"You just said you were fighting with him."

"People fight all the time Jim. You can't fix that."

"Pretty bad for a first day though." She shrugged.

"First, last, what's the difference?" Jim was next to her in a second.

"Oh no you don't. You cannot be quitting. Bones is actually a nice guy. He's probably just not in the best mood because I keep bothering him and with running the sickbay and stocking up on supplies he's been pretty busy. It'll get better." She stumbled back a bit.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Sheesh, I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction. I'll stay okay? So don't get so worked up over it." Jim paused a bit to make sure she wasn't lying before breaking into another grin and patting her on the back.

"Good to hear. You hungry?" She shook her head.

"Not really. You go ahead though, I think I'll just head to bed instead. I think all that running wore me out. Later Jim." She walked of with a final wave of her hand. Once in her room she dropped onto the bed without bothering to change first. Five hours later and she was still awake, and it was really starting to annoy her. She finally got up and unlocked the bathroom door, heading into Bones' room. He was asleep and she watched him for a moment before using the silence that came with years of practice to stand next to the bed and climb in next to him. He woke with a start once she had lain down. He calmed when he realized it was her and turned to face her.

"I can talk to you now?" She sighed.

"I suppose."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like a tool. I just-"

"Had a bad day? Hate it when I rile you up? Are stressed beyond belief because we're leaving soon and now you have the added worry of me being on the same ship as you?"

"All but the very last one. I don't mind you on the ship."

"Could've fooled me. Sorry for purposely riling you up."

"Don't be, as you said, it was the truth. Beside, I should have expected it."

"Still… Hold up, why did it bother you so much that I was with Jim?"

"One, you said you weren't going to sleep with him. Two, I don't like him flirting, or sleeping with everything and anything. Three, I've told him time and time again not to flirt, or mess with my nurses, especially if they're new."

"Oh…"

"Disappointed?"

"I suppose not. It just seemed odd." She whispered one last thing before drifting off, "Good night Reaper." He almost couldn't resist a smile.

"Night Scythe."

They left Earth the next day, having gotten orders to investigate a place where contact with another ship had been lost. Diana had been running around all day under Bones getting everything ready that by the time they were on the move, it was a relief. She finished putting some hypos away and plopped down on a bed with a sigh.

"What a hassle. Does this always happen?"

"Only when Jim does something stupid."

"And how often is that?"

"Too often." She laughed.

"Great, just great. Haven't you talk to him about that?"

"Not at all. Now why would I do something like that?" She laughed again as he sat next to her. After a moment he spoke again, softer this time, "I talked to Jim this morning."

"About me?" He nodded.

"You were really thinking about quitting because of me?" She leaned back.

"A bit. I'm glad he talked me out of it though. I would've missed this ship."

"Just the ship?"

"Jim too." He pushed her so she tumbled off the bed.

"Prat." She just laughed.

It took them just over a week to reach the general area. Diana had met nearly everyone on the ship by then, getting along with most of them. Lately though, Bones had been watching her like a hawk. She sighed when she remembered why.

It had been five days into the trip and she was hanging with Jim in sickbay while Bones was out. As usual, he was flirting with her, and she flirted right back. It must have gone a bit too far because Jim was suddenly kissing her. That wouldn't have been a problem if Bones hadn't walked in right then. Needless to say, Jim was a little sore for the next two days.

She sighed again as she turned into sickbay to check on the supplies. There hadn't been any injuries, just minor things like headaches and stomach pain. When Bones follow her in, she snapped at him.

"You don't have to watch me all the time!"

"You didn't have to be kissing Jim in the middle of sickbay either."

"That was five days ago! Give it a rest all ready! I can kiss whomever I wish!"

"Not in sickbay." She was about to bite back a reply when the ship shook. Bones and Diana instantly going over to stop things from falling.

"What was that?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"As long as everything is safe right?" He nodded and she sighed. They re-organized everything before someone stumbled in. Someone covered in red blotched who fainted after crossing the threshold. They were on him in seconds, hoisting him onto a bed and running a scanner over him. Diana checked for a nametag or something since his face was swollen and red, and found that it was an engineer. After they stuck a hypo in him to get the swelling down, Bones had her try and figure out what was wrong while he went to check records. He came back out to find every bed filled with the rest of the engineers, including Scotty. All with the same symptoms.

"This isn't working Bones! The swelling's not going down, their entire body is covered in some weird rash, and most have blistering. One popped all ready and there's pus coming from it that's green." Bones swore.

"Bet that tremor was us flying through something that causes this."

"Wouldn't that mean everyone is going to be infected?"

"Eventually. Take samples to analyze and keep trying to keep the swelling down."

"Samples are ready, we're out of beds in here, and most of the modern cures for swelling aren't working."

"Then use something that's not modern."

"We don't have enough ice or raw meat. I have been giving them painkillers though. Apparently whenever they wake, they either complain, or try and attack anyone near."

"Great, just great. Let's just get this cured soon, before Jim-"

"Bones? I don't feel right, and something's wrong on the bridge…" Jim collapsed on the floor and Bones swore.

"Bones, don't say something like that again. You're jinxing us."

"Just put him somewhere!"

"The floor is somewhere. I had just given the last bed to someone."

"Then double them up and strap them in. Now hurry up!" She rolled her eyes as she dragged Jim over to the closest bed as the rest of the bridge was brought down by Spock. Her eye twitched.

"Put them on some beds then. We're doubling them up. Hurry up so I can have a look at you."

"From my observation, I have come to the conclusion that letting them wake is dangerous."

"I know Spock. Here, give me Chekov."

"It would be wiser for me to carry him, as-"

"I don't care Spock, now hand him over." She took Chekov from him and carried him to the far bed, making it look like an effort. By the time she had turned back around, Spock had tied the others down. She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to a chair.

"Sit."

"I am fine. The virus does not seem-"

"To completely effect you. But it does effect you to some degree and I need to see how much. Like it or not Spock, you are half human, and therefore half infected as far as I'm concerned. So stay still and shut up." He raised a brow, but obeyed as she ran a tricorder over him and took a sample of his blood. Once she was satisfied she let him up.

"All right. As I thought, you are infected some, but not enough to stay here. You have charge of the ship Spock. Just make sure we don't run into anything while the entire crew is sick."

"You speak as if you are expecting me to."

"We're sitting ducks out here Spock. I'm being careful."

"No one here is sitting, nor a duck, so I fail to see how-"

"It means we're vulnerable. Like when ducks are… Never mind. Just get out of sickbay." She pushed him towards the door and he left just as Jim was waking up with a horrible screaming. He thrashed about, hitting the person next to him. Bones was out in a second, wonder what was wrong.

"The virus causes hostility and Jim woke?" Bones knocked him out.

"We need to keep everyone asleep. I'll have another nurse watch over them. You come look at this. I isolated the virus." She follow him and stared at it.

"Never seen anything like it, but look at that. It's has tendrils everywhere, suggesting it's a fast mover."

"Right, but here's the problem." Bones showed her a test he did on a vial of blood.

"When did you do this?"

"Just before I came t get you."

"But it's all ready completely infected."

"Exactly. And problem number two is?" He showed her a slab of meat, or what looked like it used to be one. It was rotting.

"Please don't tell me this was fresh."

"Too bad. This virus is deadly."

"Can you tell me that's all the problems?" He held up one more vial.

"I did this as soon as I isolated the virus. Long before I did that vial of Jim's blood." She looked at it a couple times.

"It's progressing far slower…" She shuddered, "Let me guess, this is your blood." He nodded.

"We're infected too, 24th or not."

"Oh that's just perfect." They heard a commotion and went to find the others nurses were going crazy and breaking things.

"This is going to be a long night." She nodded once and went to knock the nurses out while Bones found a cure.

Two days later and there were only three people not unconscious. They were tired, but at least they weren't fully infected. Spock hadn't been allowed down for the three days, neither of them wanting to try and find a reason why they weren't sick as well. So they just said they were, but they didn't get violent and still had sense most of the time, pain or not. Diana walked back in the office and sat next to Bones. They both had the red spots covering them, but the hadn't quite swelled up yet. Unfortunately, it alternated being extreme pain, and having this intolerable itch.

"Report?"

"They're not always violent when they wake. Only about eighty percent of the time. Altogether, they're not doing well. The red is starting get darker and the pulses are weaker. They're dying Bones." He sighed.

"I know. I may have found a cure, but I have to test it first."

"Give me a strong dose then Doctor. We'll see if it works." He stabbed her with the needle before she could change her mind and watched her fall to the floor unconscious. He swore again and left her there, injecting some into a test tube of Jim's blood before starting to work on another.

Diana woke up nearly three hours later to find Bones injecting everyone with something. She walked up behind him and stopped him from moving.

"I'm going to assume the cure works, and much faster on them than it did with me. He grinned tiredly.

"Can you finish this?"

"Only if I get to inject you first."

"Deal. It take at least an hour to work for them…" He trailed off as she injected the cure into him and fell to the floor. She dragged him back into the office before continuing to treat everyone else. She finished an hour later and called Spock down as the first people began to wake up. Jim being the first. She smiled at him.

"Welcome back Jim." He stretched and got up after she untied him.

"Good to be here. How long was I out? Actually, what happened?"

"A bit over two days, and you had been infected along with the rest of the crew by some random virus that hit us when we had that turbulence thing. Now you can either help me untie people, or go back up to the bridge. I recommend the latter."

"Don't want me in here?"

"I want someone on the bridge." Jim nodded and left, opening the door and almost running into Spock.

"You seem well Captain."

"You don't Spock. You okay?"

"I assure you that I am well." Diana pushed Jim out before he could ask anything else.

"Sit down Spock."

"I do not need medical attention."

"You're getting the cure whether you like it or not. I'm in charge right now and you will listen to me." She injected him before he could protest and smiled as he slowly fell unconscious. She went back to untying everyone. She smiled when Chekov and Sulu woke up.

"Feeling better boys?"

"Much. What was that?"

"Virus that somehow infected everyone."

"Everyone got infected? Is everything okay then?"

"Of course. That's what Bones and I are for isn't it? That was one hell of a virus though. You all should do a few laps or something later." They nodded.

"You going to come? More fun with you around." She grinned.

"After I finish here and get some sleep I will. You can count on it." They grinned back before leaving. An hour slowly ticked by until finally the only ones left in sickbay were Spock, Bones, and her. She dragged Spock over to a bed and laid him on one before getting Bones on one too. She waited a bit longer until Spock woke up. She shooed him out before he could ask any questions and settled down to watch Bones until he woke.

* * *

**_** Line stolen from manga "One Piece" from character Sanji_**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed the first part of this fic! I am planning on two parts and a sequel/epilogue. Not quite sure which yet, but I'm leaning towards epilogue! Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the final chapter! Unless I post a epilogue of course! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you notice mistakes, feel free to tell me about them!_**

* * *

Voice Entry 73234

We got past the virus problem and ran into another by finding the missing ship. Or what was left of it at least. By the looks of things they had gotten the same virus we had, but no one was immune at all, and they didn't find a cure. The engines were blown to bits, and only half of the people died from the virus. The others were killed through their mates. Sucks to be them right? It's too bad, Jim apparently had known the captain and is taking it hard. I'm on my way to see how he's doing now.

Voice Entry 73486

I think I may be overusing this log. Oh well. I have now officially been on the Enterprise for about… Okay, I'm not sure how many months. I have a calendar somewhere… Where did I put that thing?

What are you looking for?

My calendar. You haven't seen it have you? I can't remember how many months I've been on the ship.

Haven't seen it, but you've been here for about five months. Wait a minute, is that your voice log? You still have that thing?

Of course I still have it, why wouldn't I?

Can I see it?

Not a chance.

Voice Entry 73487

Got woken up by this annoying sound that means there's a meeting we need to go to. Which means either a problem (I wouldn't be surprised), or there's a new mission. Why does it have to be so early though? I don't get it. Anyway, I told Bones that if we ever go back to Olduvai and people, namely Jim or someone, find out what we are, then, and only then, would I let him see my log. Stubborn bastard. He got mad last night when he caught me and Jim flirting again, and he doesn't even have the 'new nurse' excuse! Sheesh, I don't get why it bothers him so much. I think he turned red though when I gave Jim a kiss before walking away though. Made Jim happy though… Stupid beeping. I GET IT ALL READY!

Voice Entry 73488

I hate life! This sucks! What kind of mission is this? They WANT to kill us! Those piss asses that requested this mission need to be boiled alive in-

Oh shut up. Ranting about it isn't going to change anything.

Don't you dare even pretend like this doesn't bother you! We're going back to Olduvai! You know this is a bad idea!

All those things are probably gone by now. It's been over 200 years Artemis. Calm down. It's not like we have a choice in the matter.

John…

All we can do is be as prepared as possible and make sure to classify the site as unsafe so people don't set things up there.

Voice Entry 73489

Okay, we can do this. We both are going down because they needed Bones and he requested for me to come as well. We're both pretty jumpy right now, but who wouldn't be? He's been coming into my room constantly to make sure I was getting ready. Meaning that I had knives hidden away and my hair was put up with my throwing needles. I have my boots on with knives in them, and then the flimsy, no-protection standard issue uniform. This is going to suck. Of course, I'm cheating by wearing the long pants. Okay, time to go to hell.

Scotty beamed them down just outside of the dig site and Diana made sure to watch Bones in case he froze or something. The landing party consisted of her, Bones, Jim, Spock, and about six security men. Jim opened his communicator.

"Scotty?"

"Aye sir?"

"Is this the only place you could beam us to?"

"Aye sir. I can't get through the place. Once you're inside, you're on your own." Both Diana and Bones resisted the urge to swear like old sailors. They didn't bother to hide their grim expressions though. Jim just grinned and turned to them.

"Oh come on you two, cheer up! What's the worst that could happen?" They groaned internally.

"_Thanks for jinxing us Jim." _"Let's just get this over with." Jim kept grinning as the security opened the door and went in first to check it out, phasers at the ready.

"_As if a phaser would have any effect."_ Diana couldn't help thinking, but was interrupted by Jim coming next to her.

"You know, you should put your hair up more often. It looks great on you." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Jim." _"You wouldn't say that knowing why I put it up and what's in it."_

"I think Bones likes it too. You know, I think he likes you." That stopped her and she stared at him.

"W-what?" He grinned.

"Just my thoughts though… Do you like him?"

"Is this really the time to be asking me all this?" He pouted.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Sheesh, you're so jumpy today." He fell behind and went to talk to Bones instead. Bones tried to ignore him.

"Come on Bones, what's wrong? This seems like an easy enough mission. I mean really, what do you think-" Bones spun to face him, his face dark.

"Don't you dare. You are not allowed to ask what could happen, or what the worst could be. If you jinx us one more time I'm knocking your ass out." Jim backed away a step, his hands raised in defense.

"Okay, okay. New topic then. So… You like Diana right?

"What?" Jim grinned.

"I knew it."

"That's not it at all you fool."

"And you're a liar. You totally like her. I do have eyes you know. Besides, why else would you get so jealous whenever she's around someone else?"

"You mean around you. I don't want you to distract her or make her sloppy on the job." Jim rolled his eyes.

"She's too much like you to let that happen. Well, like you except more fun, knows how to flirt, likes people more, and a girl of course. But on the job her concentration is almost exactly like yours. Besides, she completes you. She's lots of fun, and you're no fun at all." He grinned again and Bones resisted the urge to smack him.

"You're five seconds away from being on the ground sleeping like a baby." Jim just slapped him on the back happily.

"Not to worry though. She seems to like only two people. Me, and you. So I'm your only competition!" Jim jogged away a second before Bones had a hypo in his neck. He smiled when he got to next to Diana and she sighed.

"Don't you have anything better to do Jim? You are on official business after all."

"Why so serious darling?" She groaned.

"I'm not playing around Jim. Take your job seriously." He pouted and walked ahead.

"Fine." A moment later and Bones was next to her.

"What do you think?"

"I have a bad feeling, even more so now that ever-so-smart Jim jinxed us." Bones nodded.

"Stay on alert then. Nothing gets by us, understood?"

"Yes sir." they stayed in the back of the group as they delved deeper into the labs. At every noise Bones and Diana would glance around, Diana looking to one side while Bones looked to the other. All too soon, their fears were conformed when two security suddenly disappeared into the air. Everyone chased them down. They only found one, all ready dead. Bones and Diana went to check him out. Bones did the customary tricorder reading and seeing if he could be saved, while Diana checked for cause of death. She checked his neck first and whispered to Bones.

"Looks like we're not alone here. He's infected." Bones swore before standing.

"He's dead, nothing we can do. It looks like something attacked him, but that's all I know for sure." Jim nodded grimly and they all turned to go.

"Maybe we can find Mark then." they started off, Diana lagging behind. They apparently took too long though, because when they finally turned the corner, she turned back to Sean and swore. He was gone. She caught back up to Bones quickly. He glanced at her and she shook her head.

"Too late, he was all ready gone." Jim turned back to her, making her jump when he spoke.

"Hey Diana! What took you so long?" She smiled shakily.

"I was trying to figure out what could have attacked him. I don't like mysteries very much."

"Yeah… Poor Sean." He turned back around and she sighed.

"Bones, I don't like this. There's only one thing it could be."

"Don't even say it Diana. I killed him myself."

"No you didn't, you threw a grenade into the ark after him. He could've moved, or even was able to heal afterwards. This is Sarge after all. Nothing is impossible, remember?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." His face was grim.

"If you liked it, I'd be worried." They heard screaming and jogged to catch up to the others as another security man disappeared. Only this time, everyone saw him dragged into the sewers.

"Come on! We have to get him back!" Jim yelled and jumped down the hole. Bones swore and rushed to the hole right after Spock and the rest of security followed.

"Can you even see done there?"

"Yeah, Kenny, Luke, and Octavio have flashlights. You two stay up there where it's safer! That's an order!" They looked at each other as the sounds of the others faded.

"How is this safer?" they both wondered out loud before standing back-to-back and watching for even the slightest movement.

"Mice… There are mice here… That can't be good." Bones shook his head.

"Makes it hard. Can mice be infected?"

"I hope not." She took a knife out and tossed it at the next mouse she saw, breaking away from Bones to retrieve it.

"Diana! Stay together!"

"I'm only going over here… Shit."

"Please don't tell me mice can be infected."

"I can do that… But don't move." Bones slowly turned his head to see her frozen in front of one of the monsters. He kept his voice low.

"Diana… Get out of there… That's an order…"

"I can't. I'm stuck Bones… I can't move. There was something on the ground that I got into. I can't…" The monster attacked her. She ducked down as far as she could, almost getting out of reach of the monster as it swiped at her. It wasn't a complete fool though, and kicked her instead, sending her flying across the room. Bones caught her and they landed in a heap. He pushed her gently onto the ground beside him and got up, taking out a knife as the thing attacked again. Bones didn't give it a chance to do anything else. Once it was dead he went over to check on her.

"You should've healed all ready."

"I know… But I still can't move much. Must have been paralyzing powder, but how…?"

"Ten to one bets Sarge still has some mind left to him." She swore.

"Great. Leader of the pack. Help me up so we can get rid of that thing before the others get back." He ran the tricorder over her before giving her a hypo. A minute later and she slowly stood up to stretch.

"Better?"

"Much. Hmph, safer my ass." they heard a scream and looked back at the hole in time to see Spock shove Jim up before climbing out himself.

"There's something down there!"

"Did you see what?"

"Sort of. It was huge, and definitely nothing like anything I have ever seen before. And-" Jim looked around and saw the dead monster, "That! It was that! Where did that come from?" Diana hugged him from behind.

"Calm Jim. You need to calm down. What happened to Kenny and the rest?" He shook his head.

"They're dead. They were attacked, and something must've bit their necks. they were still alive when we got to them, but…"

"Okay, it's okay Jim." Spock had been examining the monster while Diana had tried to calm Jim down.

"Doctor, this thing has been killed. What happened while we were down there? As you two were the only ones up here, you must have seen, or done something." They paused before sighing.

"Can we talk about that later? Right now our first priority is getting out of here."

"We can't do that Bones. We're on a mission. We have to examine the place, and collect any and all data we can."

"Captain, our first priority at the moment is to figure out what exactly is after us. To do that we will need a place that is safe for Doctor McCoy to examine this thing." Diana let go of Jim and went to his side.

"Come on. First things first, we need to get somewhere safer than here." Everyone agreed with that and they began to move. After a while of constantly looking over their shoulders, they cam to a halt in front of a wall that had a few bones sticking out of it, a few more lay on the floor. Bones and Diana knew what it was instantly. The nano wall. Diana went forward and punched in the code to open it, thankful it still worked. Spock and Jim looked questionably at her as they passed. Bones had gone in first and checked around for anything unusual. She didn't close the door until he gave the signal. As soon as it closed, she went checking around herself. Not just to declare it safe, but to see if the weapons were still there.

"What's going on here? Diana, how did you get that door open?"

"Shut up Jim. There's a lot to tell you, and no time to tell it in."

"Doctor, you seem to know far more about this place than is possible."

"Possibility is there to be overcome." Diana quoted happily as she slid her vest on. She had missed all those daggers and her katana.* She smiled in joy as she snapped it into place and some of the knives clinked together. To everyone in the room, she suddenly looked far more dangerous.

"Diana? What is that?"

"This Jim, is my vest. My vest that is reinforced and has multiple knives, daggers, shuriken, and senbon. It also has my katana strapped onto the back for easy access." She smiled at them and Bones shook his head.

"Did you find anything else."

"Most of the guns. We should probably arm Jim and Spock."

"We have phasers…"

"Damnit Jim! Phaser won't work against them!" Jim stood back up.

"Then what will? No one is telling me what's going on. In less than an hour a nurse and my CMO suddenly have turned into soldiers and six of my men are dead. I demand an explanation now! I am still the Captain, and you will tell me the truth!" They both paused, Diana losing her grin.

"But the truth is so complicated and painful."

"Now." She sighed.

"I'll explain it. Bones, you pick out weapons." Bones walked past her with his own sigh.

"Short and quick Scythe. We're running out of time. We still have that hole in the floor to worry about. She nodded and leaned against a wall.

"Story time children. No interrupting until I'm done." she waited for Jim to sit back down before starting to tell them everything, skipping everything that didn't pertain to Olduvai or the Enterprise. Once she was done, Jim was shaking his head.

"Diana, that is simply not possible. No human could live for over 200 years. It is not within the realm of possibilities."

"I didn't think you would believe me Spock. If you have a better explanation, please share it with us. But think about this. We knew about these monsters. Bones killed that last one. I knew the code to get in here, and this vest fits me perfectly, and all the guns are DNA coded, yet we can use them. If you want more proof, I dare you to break my arm and watch it heal."

"I refuse to injure you while we are on such a mission Diana."

"Diana, no one's going to break your arm…"

"Oh shut it. First off, my name is Artemis, not Diana. Second, the arm will heal in no time." Bones walked back in, shoving her gun into its holster before handing both Jim and Spock a gun. He walked back and Diana held out her arm. Jim cringed as Bones snapped it easily.

"She'll be fine. While we're here though, you both should try listening to us. Scythe, show them how to work the guns."

"Yes sir." She went up to them and held out her arms. Jim just stared at her arm.

"It can't possibly be healed all ready. It had to have been a trick. Bones didn't really break it…" She sighed and took the gun from him.

"He did break it, but whatever. For this gun, you have to aim and pull the trigger. simplicity in itself. Just don't miss and waste ammo." she turned to Spock and held out her arm, "If you will please break my arm before I show you that gun."

"The situation calls for both of your arms to be in working condition." She scowled and snatched the gun from him.

"You need to aim this, keeping it on your shoulder helps balance it and keeps it straight, also helps with the recoil. Pulling the trigger shoots it, but you only get five shots before you have to release it by pumping this, got it?" He nodded once and she handed back the gun, "Now break my arm."

"No."

"Fine." She took out a knife and stabbed it deep into her arm. Jim immediately pulled it out and called Bones over.

"Bones, Diana's gone crazy and just stabbed herself!"

"Artemis will be fine. And my name's not Bones, nor Leonard McCoy. It's John Grimm. Codename's Reaper." Artemis pulled Jim's head back to watch as the wound closed up. She wiped the blood off and stood up.

"My name is Artemis Sharp, code name Scythe. Me and Reaper always worked together. He was always my superior as well. Now if you would, we need to get out of here and have this place destroyed." Jim shook his head.

"Oh no. We have orders to retrieve any data we find and to examine this place. We can't destroy it." Artemis spoke before John could.

"Jim, you don't understand…"

"Look, I don't care that you two aren't completely human. And I get why you couldn't tell anyone about it, but we can't just destroy this place."

"You're right Jim. We can't. But Diana and I can. You can tell everyone that we aimed and fired the phasers and blew the place up and we'll go into hiding again." Artemis nodded.

"it's not like this is our only chance to live Jim. It's no problem to-"

"Enough! I'm not going to let you do that. What we're going to do is find all the data we can and get back to the ship."

"No Jim. We can't allow anyone to try and recreate what happened here." Jim paused.

"What exactly did happen here then?" Artemis sighed and went over to the desk, putting one of the data disks there into the slot.

"This is the data you're trying to protect. Watch carefully now." Artemis and John both left to investigate the hole in the floor, and hopefully plug it up a bit. They came back as the file finished and watched Jim tear the disk out and throw it at the wall.

"What the hell is this? Are you telling me that those things were people until the experiment failed?"

"Actually Jim, the monsters you've seen so far, have been your own security team." He turned to them in horror.

"You can't be serious! How is that possible? No one injected them with anything!"

"Ask Artemis. She's seen it closer than I ever have."

"Artemis? How can those things be Kenny, Luke, Mark, Octavio, and Sean?" She dragged the monster they had brought with them onto a table and opened its mouth.

"Look here. At the tongue. See the end? These things shoot their tongues out and attach them to people. The tongues themselves infect others. Once done, the tongues detach and slither off."

"Okay… Why did Bones, or John say to ask you."

"You know what you get infected with right? The 24th chromosome that can either make you super-human, or turn you into a monster?" Jim nodded as Spock continued to probe at the creature. "Well, the monsters are picky, and don't infect those that won't change into one of them. Apparently they can make mistakes." She rubbed the side of her neck, "The interesting part of this is that you have to die before you can turn, for either change."

"Wait… So you died? Bones too?"

"That's how it works. Of course, I was pretty much going to die anyway. Not sure about Reaper, I wasn't there, but I heard that he got injected with the 24th by Sam."

"Who's Sam?"

"His twin sister." Jim paused.

"Did she die?"

"Eventually, but she had a kid and grandkids first." She grinned, "They were cute kids too."

"Where did you guys go for all those years?"

"Jim! This is not the time! We need to focus on getting out of here and getting rid of this hellhole!" Jim looked back at the data on the table.

"We didn't find any data, so I guess we should leave." Artemis smiled, but Spock interrupted.

"Captain, the data is on the table."

"Spock, we're not going to give people that. We're going to tell them that we didn't find anything, and once we get back to the ship, the ship's phasers are going to malfunction and blow this place away. Maybe the photon blasters will malfunction too." Both Artemis and John grinned thankfully at him before hoisting their weapons. Before Spock could comment on the matter, Jim told him it was an order to agree.

"The sooner we get out of here the better. We don't want to run into Sarge." Artemis smiled.

"What a lovely reunion that would be. But hey, on the bright side, Portman's not here."

"Yeah, just two kids that have never held a gun before."

"Still better than Portman." He smiled.

"Can't deny that." Their smiles vanished and they focused on the job at hand as Artemis opened the door. Neither Jim nor Spock had time to react as John and Artemis flew threw the door, guns firing. After the noise stopped they stepped out to find two of the monsters on the ground and another fleeing. The ones on the ground were riddled with bullets in two condensed areas. A circle at the heart, and a circle at the brain, almost as if it had been rehearsed. Any doubt they had about Bones and Diana being John and Artemis vanished as they looked at them. Artemis dropped her gun and pulled out some daggers, positioning them between her fingers before looking back at them, while John replaced the clip first. Jim and Spock followed them without a word. They were soon in formation, John in front, then Jim, Spock, and finally Artemis brought up the rear. The farther they went without a problem, the more cautious they became until finally John had them stop. Artemis was about to go up to him when they attacked. Three of the monsters attacked at once, like they had been lying in wait for them. They broke through the walls, cutting visibility to about ten percent. Artemis grabbed Spock and pulled him out of the way, telling him to run back down the hall and to stay low. He started to object when she pushed him down and cut the arm off of a monster in one swift move. Spock hadn't even seen her draw the katana. He took her advice and headed down the hall to the nearest corner. He paused to look back, but when he turned to continue on, he came face-to-face with the largest creature yet. This one seemed different from the rest, smarter almost, and definitely stronger. He barely managed to dodge the first strike. When he calculated his odds of holding up against it, the odds were not in his favor. His chance of survival with out help, zero. He tried anyway, firing the gun at random and missing half the time. The bullets didn't see to effect it much. He soon ran out and was tossed against the wall. He waited for the final blow, glancing over sharply when he heard Artemis yelling.

"Long time no see Sarge!" It dodged her attack easily and she spun around to attack again. She glared at the spot it had been before hurrying over to Spock.

"You okay?" He nodded. "Nothing broken then? Most you got are bruises?"

"Affirmative." She slumped next to him.

"It was a trap. As soon as you turned the corner out of my sight, the monsters began to disperse. Sarge is using them to get to you and Jim before he tries to get rid of me and Reaper."

"Sarge?"

"He was our commanding officer. The commander of RRTS. He went crazy here and began killing everyone, innocent and non-infected too. He killed the Kid, one of our comrades, when he refused to kill a group of people that hadn't been infected at all. Finally they got him and infected him. Reaper was the one to fight him to get his sister out of there, and to leave the data behind. We thought he won by throwing a grenade in his face, but Sarge must've dodged just enough. He was the leader because he never asked question, had been in RRTS the longest, and was the strongest. The only one that could match him was Reaper."

"You said Doctor McCoy had fought him to get his sister out. What about you?"

"He didn't know I was alive. We had gotten separated a while ago and he believed me dead. If I hadn't found him and Sam in time, I would've been left behind."

"You would have died."

"That's the sum of things. No way I could've beaten Sarge. Unless the grenade had left a big enough hole. Even if I could, I would've let him kill me if I knew Reaper had gotten away with Sam. No use when I would've starved or dehydrated anyway." She smiled, "I don't blame him. It would've been the right decision to leave me behind."

"That is not true." She held up a hand to silence him.

"We need to stay quiet. We got separated, and we need to get out of here. Reaper will be doing the same if he has to drag Jim to do it. Can you stand?" Spock stood up and offered her a hand. she didn't take it, instead crawling to the edge of the corner and looking down the hall. "It looks clear, but be on guard. I want you to tell me if you see any movement or hear anything out of the ordinary. Understood?"

"Yes." She nodded and took off down the hall, staying at a pace Spock could easily match. she stayed low and stopped at the next corner. she handed him two daggers and glanced around before nodded and heading off again. They continued like that for a while. She lost a few of her knives throwing them at mice or anything else that moved. She hit a monster once, but wasn't able to pursue it with Spock with her. He tried to question her once after that and got a harsh glare in response.

Meanwhile, Reaper was having a much harder time getting Jim to stay with him. Reaper had tossed Jim down the hall as he fought the monsters, following him once they dispersed. When he met back up with Jim they realized that they had gotten separated.

"All right Jim, time to go. It's not safe to stay here."

"We have to find Spock and Diana!"

"They'll be fine Jim. Scythe knows her way around here and excels at combat. She won't let Spock get hurt."

"What if she gets hurt then?"

"She heals."

"I don't care! We're going after them! Don't make me make you."

"You can't make me Jim. Captain or no Captain, as soon as we told you who we were, you stopped being my commanding officer. Right now, right here, on Olduvai, I am John Grimm, second in command of RRTS. That makes me your commander now."

"Second in command? I wanna talk to the first."

"If Sarge shows his ugly face around you without me here, you'll die."

"Why? Who's Sarge?"

"The commander. He went crazy here and then got infected. I thought I had killed him, but was apparently wrong. He's the commander of the monsters we're fighting against now." Jim set his jaw.

"We're going to find them."

"We'll never make it to them. I'm running low on ammo and we don't know where they went. The best bet is to continue to the dig. That's where they'll be headed."

"Won't they just come down this hall then?"

"Too many blind spots with those holes in the walls now. Get up Jim, we're going."

"No. We're going to find them. I refuse to leave- HEY!" Reaper picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before taking off at a run. Jim beat at his back and shouted profanities at him until he finally set him down, his hands placed firmly on his shoulders to keep him there.

"Listen up Jim, and listen well. I can't hear when you're yelling and thrashing about like that. And the more my senses are distracted, the more likely we'll be attacked, and most likely killed since I can't fight while carrying you, and I'll be taken off guard. Now, we can either go meet up with Scythe and Spock at the dig, since I'm sure that's where they'll be headed, or we can wander the halls hoping to run into them and get attacked. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Which is it then?" Jim glared at him.

"To the dig. And then you're fired." Reaper just turned away.

"Hurry up then." Jim followed him angrily. They were almost to the dig when they were attacked. Reaper shoved Jim out of the way and rolled away just in time. He fired the last of his ammo and killed the two monsters there before looking around for the third as he made his way over to Jim. He had just reached Jim when something grabbed him from behind and threw him back. He looked around and noticed that Jim had dropped his communicator before seeing the real problem.

"Sarge… Jim! Run!" Jim stared up at the largest creature he had ever seen and decided now was not the time to argue. He stumbled to him feet, ducking back down as reaper tackled Sarge into the wall where he had been. Reaper screamed at him to run once more and he ran towards the dig. Reaper jumped away from Sarge and pulled out his communicator.

"Scotty."

"Aye?"

"As soon as you get a lock on Jim, beam him up."

"What? Isn't everyone going to come up together?"

"We ran into a problem and can't all get there at once, so beam us up as soon as you get locks, okay?"

"Aye, but shouldn't the Captain be telling me this?"

"He dropped his communicator, and we were separated from Spock and Diana. Just beam him up as soon as you can, all right?"

"All right, can do. Scotty out." Bones flipped the communicator shut in time to be thrown into a wall, the breath knocked out of him.

"Let's finish this Sarge. Once and for all." He managed out before launching himself at what used to be his commander and friend.

Artemis glanced behind her to find Spock had stopped. She looked ahead longingly, they were so close, before sighing. She walked back to him.

"See something?" She whispered.

"It is difficult to tell." She followed his gaze to see a large shadow. It didn't move, but she had a feeling it was watching them just as closely as they were watching it. She handed Spock another dagger and crept closer, staying low to the ground. It shifted slowly before it suddenly lunged out, right over her head and at Spock. She swore as Spock plunged the dagger into it's side and tried to get out of the way. She was on it in less than a second, two daggers in its heart, and dangling one above its head.

"Sorry Kenny." She plunged the dagger into its skull with a sickening crunch before climbing off it. Her leg was bleeding, but healed before she finished limping over to Spock. "We better get moving. No telling where Sarge and the others are. Let alone Reaper and Jim. You're not hurt right?"

"I assure you I am fine." She nodded and took off again, keeping at a steady pace until they were closer to the dig. They heard crashing and peeked around the corner in time to see Jim disappearing out to the dig, and Reaper lunge at Sarge. She grabbed a hold of Spock and skirted the fight until there was a clear shot for Spock to make it out.

"Go! Go now! I'm going to help Reaper!" She shoved at him to get him going before tackling Sarge.

"Glad you could make it."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." They both rolled out of the way and attacked Sarge from both sides, Reaper having grabbed a few knives off Artemis. They sliced at him, breaking some of the weaker knives and shoving others as far as they could before being thrown off. They crashed through walls and shook the gravel out of their eyes. They barely had time to dodge before the rest of the wall came crashing down as Sarge swung at them. They tried to split up to attack again, but Sarge kicked Artemis and sent her flying through the air to hit the ceiling before crashing back down. She didn't get right back up, so reaper knew something important had broken. He continued to attack Sarge, managing to throw him into floor and getting another knife in the general area of his heart. He leapt backwards as Sarge got back up. Before Sarge could attack reaper though, he was riddled in the face, mainly the eyes, with senbon and stumbled back as Artemis stood up, tons of gravel falling off her in the process. Reaper paused to catch his breath as she flew across the room, pulling her katana out at the same process. Sarge dodged her attack with only a gash on his arm. She spun around in time, katana swinging in a wide ark to hit him. She anticipated his dodge and all ready had a dagger flying at the spot when he got there. It pierced his chest, causing him to go crashing down. He didn't have a chance to get up as Reaper jumped onto him, delving Artemis' one short sword into his skull and twisting. Artemis jumped up as well and plunged her katana into his chest as she flew over him, slicing through him. By the time they pulled away, they had made sure he was thoroughly, irreversibly, dead.

"Well done Scythe."

"If he gets back up after that, I quit." He laughed.

"So do I."

"What happened to Jim?"

"Before or after he fired me?"

"After."

"I sent him out of the dig and called Scotty to have Jim beamed up as soon as he got a lock on him. Spock should've been beamed up as well."

"So what now?"

"You go back to the ship. I'll stay behind." She shook her head.

"Screw that Reaper. I'm staying with you this time. If you're staying here, so am I." He smiled.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Artemis flipped open her communicator.

"Amazing this thing survived. Scotty? You there?"

"Lass! You all right?"

"In one piece at least."

"Hurry up and get out of there so I can beam you up then."

"Is Jim the with you?"

"Aye."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course."

"Diana? Are you all right? How about Bones?"

"We're fine Jim, always. Listen carefully. You need to blow this place up now. Me and Reaper are going to stay behind. He's fired anyway right? It would be better for us both to disappear."

"What? No way! Diana, Bones, get your asses out of there now! That an order from your Captain!"

"Sorry Jim, no can do. Blow up Olduvai now. Scythe out." She flipped the communicator closed with a sigh.

"He's a stubborn bastard."

"How did you ever get him to the dig?" Reaper smiled and sat down.

"I carried him halfway." She laughed and sat next to him. A minute later and her communicator beeped. She flipped it open.

"What?"

"Get your asses out of there! I was mad at Bones, he's not fired. And we're definitely not going to blow the place up with you two there!"

"Jim, you don't understand."

"I don't care! Get your asses out, or I'm coming back down!" They heard Scotty telling Jim he wasn't going to beam him back down, not after what happened down there.

"Sorry Jim."

"I will not blow it up."

"You must."

"No. What I should do is come down and get you. Or, according to the mission, hand over this disk."

"Disk? Jim, did you keep one of those disks?"

"Not on purpose, but I'm glad I did now." Reaper took the communicator from her.

"Glad for what Jim? Everyone knows you won't hand that over. Especially not after seeing what happened here. You wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that people are getting turned into monsters, some killed, just for an experiment. Now blow this place up, or we'll set bombs ourselves."

"I'm not going to blow you up!"

"Then you'd rather have other people die because of your stubbornness." The communicator went dead and Reaper sighed.

Back on the ship, Jim had left the transported room and stalked down to the shuttles. He was boarding one when he was pulled back. Jim glared into Spock's dark eyes.

"Let go of me Spock. I'm going down to get them!"

"I will not allow you to purposely put yourself in danger like that."

"I'm not going to just leave them down there!"

"My decision stands." Jim paused.

"How about this. Come with me. We can get them to come back Spock."

"I must decline."

"I'm going either way Spock."

"I will not allow you to go back down to Olduvai."

"I'm not giving you a choice Spock. I'm ordering you to stand down." Spock paused for a split second before speaking.

"May I suggest a compromise?"

"No." Jim paused before sighing, "Go ahead."

"Perhaps I could go down instead of you." Jim shook his head.

"And you were just telling me how dangerous it was down there."

"As I am Vulcan, I stand a far better chance of survival."

"I realize that Spock, but you also stand less of a chance of convincing them to come back."

"I do not believe that is entirely true." Jim sighed and threw up his hands.

"Fine. Go alone, but if thirty minutes pass and you're not back with them, or haven't called in to say they're coming, I'm coming down myself."

"That would be illogical as the trip takes approximately twenty-five minutes in a shuttle." Jim growled and pointed to the shuttle.

"Get in the shuttle and get going Spock, before I change my mind. You have one hour, understood? One hour."

"Understood Captain." Spock climbed aboard and got ready to head down as Jim went back to Scotty. Spock got down there as soon as possible and walked into and argument.

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"But why not Reaper? Please?"

"No." Artemis flung her hands in the air before noticing Spock and yelping.

"Spock? Why are you down here? Get out! Go back to the ship!"

"I have come to retrieve the both of you."

"We made it clear that we were not going to return to the ship."

"The Captain has decided that he will retrieve you if I fail to do so. He is determined that you both return to the ship and refuses to accept any other possibility."

"That stubborn bastard doesn't get it. Now listen here Spock; we're both staying right here and he's not going to change that. Now go back to the ship and tie him down or something to stop him from coming down here."

"That would be illogical. As he is the captain and is not incapacitated, he does have a choice in the matter and I must follow his orders." Artemis grabbed Reaper's arm before he could hit Spock.

"Calm down Reaper, you know he has a point."

"And that's exactly why I'm going to knock some sense into him!" She sighed.

"Spock, my communicator died, can I use yours?" He nodded and handed it to her. She smiled, "Thank you. Could you also go back and wait outside? Or in the shuttle if that's what you took."

"I do not see how that would be wise."

"I want to talk to Jim without you watching or trying to get us to go back. After talking with Jim, I might have to discuss options with Reaper in private. Not to worry, I'll contact you when we're through. Which shuttle are you in?"

"Shuttle number 342."

"All right. I'll make sure to contact you." He nodded and walked out. Reaper closed his hand around hers before she could flip the communicator open.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I want to know why he wants us there so badly. I need to know what's going through his head now that he knows about us…" He smirked.

"It bothered you more than you let on." She scowled and pushed him away.

"Shut it." she flipped open the communicator, "Jim?"

"Diana! You better be calling to have us get ready to lock onto you two."

"Not really. I want to know why you want us back so badly. It can't be because you need us."

"It could be! Besides, you guys are my friends! I can't just leave you behind!"

"Even though we lied to you? Aren't technically human and will outlive you indefinitely? Even though Reaper forced you to abandon me and Spock?"

"Yes. I can yell at you for lying later, and both you and Spock are safe. I don't care if you're human, and outliving me probably isn't that hard for most species. Now get your asses back on the Enterprise so I can yell at you properly." Artemis tried to suppress a smile until she looked back at Reaper's laughing form. She closed the communicator and went over to him. She came up behind him and booted him. He spun and grabbed her foot.

"You should know better than to do that Scythe." She grinned.

"Well? You were obviously listening. It's your call John."

"What's this? Acknowledging my rank over you?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." He grinned and snagged the communicator from her before throwing it against a wall.

"Maybe we should surprise them. Think you can run into Spock's shuttle before they notice we went outside?"

"Same time, or are we taking turns?"

"Whenever you're ready Scythe." She nodded and they stood at the door.

"Ready." They took off, hurtling into the shuttle and shutting the door. Artemis grabbed Spock before he could hit anything.

"No calling them, just take off before we change our minds."

"I have orders-"

"To bring us back. I think that takes priority over contacting the Captain." She smiled and walked back to sit next to Reaper. He patted her head.

"You better not regret this."

"There's not much I regret John. I'm too old for regrets."

"Not much? What do you regret then?" she shifted.

"Well… Splitting up all those years ago I suppose. Arguing with you so much. I regret not being able to be of more use the first time in Olduvai." She shrugged again, "That's about it." Reaper sighed.

"You were useful in Olduvai. Did more than expected, you always did. You always had to act like you had something to prove. Always had to aim higher."

"I did have something to prove. I was the only girl, remember? Besides, I couldn't have Portman showing me up."

"He couldn't even if he tried." He paused, "Three regrets, and two focus on me?" She shifted again.

"Technically, all of them focus on you since you were there with me." He was quiet for a while before smirking.

"I should probably feel honored. I wonder how many lovers you had that would have died for such attention." she smacked him and pulled away.

"You're so mean."

"I was serious." she blushed slightly.

"You liar." He laughed.

"What? If all your focus was on me, what about them?" She glared at him.

"First, only my regrets were about you. Second…" She trailed off and turned away. He tried to get her to finish, but she refused to speak for the remainder of the trip.

Spock got off the shuttle first, and was about to be yelled at by Jim when they stepped off, effectively diverting his attention. He stared at them for a moment as if decided what to do before he went up and punched Reaper in the stomach.

"That's for not coming back the first time! I would hit you again, but that hurt." Artemis laughed as Reaper twitched.

"Damn it Jim! We didn't come back to try and cure your stupidity!" Jim grinned.

"Good. Just so you know, now that you're back on my ship, I am your commanding officer again." Reaper turned to Artemis with a look of mock horror.

"Maybe we should have stayed down there. It may have been safer." Artemis shrugged.

"Probably, but where's the fun in being safe?"

* * *

_**** A katana is a Japanese-style sword.**_

**_I hope you liked it! Review's are more than welcome! And if you want the epilogue posted, please tell me, otherwise I'll probably forget about it and just keep it to myself!_**


	3. Epilogue

**_Here's the epilogue everyone! It's not the best epilogue type thing, but it fills in any blanks there may have been and I like it!_**

**_Special thanks to NaomiBlue for being pretty much the only person to review! Unknown Scribe, no, you do NOT count! So thanks all go to NaomiBlue!_**

* * *

Diana flopped down on her bed as Bones followed her into the room. She groaned when he sat next to her.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Not at all. Why would being bitched out by Jim be bad at all? Plus he cut our pay and is making us take a vacation with him."

"So? Weren't you constantly flirting with him anyway? Is a vacation really that bad?" She shoved him off the bed.

"Flirting doesn't mean I wanna spend a vacation with him! Vacations are supposed to be relaxing or fun. He's mad at us so that's neither!"

"It'll be fine. He loves to have fun. Probably more than you do even."

"I don't care."

"Too bad, because he does." He sat back down, catching her leg when she tried to kick him back off.

"Just leave me to morn my sanity and soon-to-be-wasted vacation in peace."

"Meaning you're going to cry into your voice log." She grumbled into the pillow. Straining, Bones could barely make out one word.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Speaking of voice logs, didn't you say I could see it if we ever went back to Olduvai and Jim found out about us?"

"… No."

"You're lying. What number are you up to anyway?"

"73493"

"And the thing still works?"

"I made sure it would." He paused for a while.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"That's good, now get out of my room."

"Give me the log."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Now Artemis! You made a deal!" She turned to glare at him.

"Why do you want to see it so bad?"

"Curious, and the fact that you don't want me to see it doesn't help either."

"For the record, I really don't like you."

"I can so tell." He snatched the log and bolted into his room, locking the doors before settling down to listen.

"Shit!" She headed to the bridge. Hopefully Jim was still up to flirting with her because she was desperately going to need a distraction. She went up behind Jim without him noticing and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"Don't move a muscle Jim." He grabbed her hands.

"Too late. Let go Diana." she pouted and twirled to stand in front of him.

"Are you still mad at me Jim? I'm sorry I made you worry. Please don't hate me." She looked up at him sadly.

"I don't know. I _should_ be mad at you…" she grabbed his arm and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Please Jim? I would hate for you to be mad at me." Jim smirked.

"And how would you make it up to me?" She smiled.

"How do you want me to Captain?" He held up a hand.

"First, I want to know why you suddenly decided to flirt with me again." she rolled her eyes and stretched, smiled as he watched her.

"Simple Jim. Bones is going to be mad at me soon, and I figured I may as well have some fun first."

"Oh really?" He pulled her closer again, "What kind of fun did you have in mind darling?"

"I believe that is up to you Captain. Come to think of it, you never did get the chance to show me what the Captain's quarters were like." He grinned.

"Well, we can't have that. You sure you have the time for the tour?"

"Always have time Jim." He grinned and led her off the bridge.

They had just opened his door when Diana's communicator beeped. She sighed and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling you're about to do something stupid, or you're with Jim. Either way, stop doing it! If you go into his room or something, then I'll skin you alive! Jim too!" Diana sighed and flipped it closed as Jim laughed.

"Wow, he knows you too well." She smiled and stepped into Jim's room.

"Just to piss him off." Jim grinned and followed her.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't want skinned alive."

"Then we'll do something else. You could teach me to play chess or something."

"You don't know?"

"Never cared to learn. Well? Shall we freak out the CMO by playing a friendly game of chess?" They laughed and Jim set up the board.

Diana walked back into her room later that night and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open. She slowly sat back up and glared in the general direction of the bathroom before her eyes adjusted. She growled as Bones sat on the bed and leaned back.

"Where have you been?"

"Jim's room."

"Why?" She peered at him curiously.

"What's wrong Reaper? Normally you would freak out at that or something. You're not mad?"

"Not about that. I finished listening to your log Artemis."

"Really? That's nice. You know, I think I forgot something in Jim's room, so if you'll just excuse me…" He pushed her back down.

"Answer this first. Did you enjoy going back to Olduvai? Since you seemed to miss it so much?" She shrunk away.

"Calm down John. I didn't say that too much, and I only missed the fast pace it offered."

"Is that why you were so willing to stay down there?"

"No! John, I'm sorry okay? You want me to add that to my regrets? I will." He shook his head and sighed.

"It just annoyed me.'

"I know… Is that all you wanted?"

"Looks like you really missed me too."

"You knew that all ready."

"Not the extent."

"Well… Now you do." He smiled.

"Okay, one more thing." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"I just find something hard to believe."

"Apparently. Now what is it?"

"You had, over the course of 200-something years, approximately three boyfriends. You never married or had kids, and broke up with the boyfriends after four months or less. Never had a lover even?" She squirmed and scowled.

"No."

"So…"

"If you have a question Reaper, just ask."

"Are you really still a virgin Artemis? A 200-something year-old virgin?" She didn't answer him, instead opting to flop back onto the bed, her back to him. He nearly gaped at her, "Seriously? But you flirt constantly, and were in Jim's room. You flirted all the time in RRTS whenever someone other than the team was there. I can't believe you never-"

"Stop! I get it! I'm retarded, or screwed up, or some other crazy thing! Now, are you done making fun of me?" He paused.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you. Can I ask why?"

"… I don't know. Most of the time it didn't even cross my mind. And when it did, I didn't want to. I had other stuff to do, and figured I had time to do it later."

"You didn't want to? 200 years, and you never wanted to?"

"I didn't like anyone enough, okay? Are we done talking about my sex life now?" She kicked him off the bed and buried her head in her pillow. Bones watched her until she growled and looked up at him, "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it?"

"Why?" He shrugged.

"No reason to." She threw the pillow at him before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. A moment later and he heard the shower turn on. He rolled his eyes before going back to his room.

By the time he woke up, Diana was all ready gone. He got to sick bay as she was walking out. She ignored him and continued on her way. He just waited for her to come back. When she finally did he was yelling at Jim to get out with the threat of a hypo to make him sleep for the next year. She scowled as Jim left them alone and Bones blocked the exit.

"You can't seriously be mad at me."

"No."

"Then you're pouting." She glared at the wall next to him and he sighed.

"Fine. Pout all you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work." She nodded curtly before putting supplies back in order and walking back out. She found Jim and smiled.

"Hey Jim. How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good, could be better of course." she smiled.

"Really? Well, maybe you should ask Bones about it." She blinked.

"What? No flirting Jim? Did he get mad at you for last night?"

"Nope, just thought I'd leave the two lovebirds to themselves." She gaped at him before sputtering.

"L-love b-birds? What are you talking about?" Jim smirked.

"Well, you like him don't you?"

"Jim… Seriously, we're just friends. Really old friends, in case you never picked up on that." He grinned.

"I know, but I also know you two like each other." He walked past her and patted her shoulder, "I'll be rooting for the awkward couple!" She stared at him before running back to sick bay.

"Bones! Jim's sick!"

"Why now?"

"I was talking to him, and he wouldn't flirt back, and-"

"He said we were a couple?" she paused.

"That's why you threw him out earlier, isn't it?" He nodded.

"The idiot doesn't get that we're just friends." She sat on a bio-bed with a sigh.

"Yeah… He really likes to look too far into things." Bones nodded and sick bay fell silent. After about five minutes she stood back up. He watched her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to walk around the ship." He tossed a pad at her.

"Names on there need to schedule a physical soon." She nodded and headed out. She went through the list quickly until the last two names appeared and she groaned. She went up to the bridge to find Jim. He grinned when she got there.

"So, how's it going Diana?" She smiled back.

"Fine Captain. I have a message for you though."

"Really?"

"Yep. You need to get a physical." His face fell.

"Are you sure?" She smiled dangerously.

"I'm quite sure. You need to schedule a physical, and you WILL help me get Spock in for one as well."

"You can't order me-"

"Doctor's orders Jim. That does overrule you at the moment. Now, pick a time and sign the pad." He sighed, defeated and grabbed the pad from her.

"This is revenge for this morning, isn't it?"

"This would've happened anyway. You just don't get me being all nice to you about it." She took the pad back and smiled before heading over to Spock. Jim watched her argue with him for a moment before smiling as he signed the pad as well. She walked back down to sick bay in a far better mood. Once there she handed Bones the pad with a grin and sat down. He looked over it quickly.

"How did you get Spock and Jim to sign it?"

"Jim was easy. Doctor's orders, right? Tried that on Spock too, but it didn't work as well."

"What did you do?" She smiled again.

"I told him he owed me for saving his life at Olduvai since he was about as useful as Jim, different species or not." Bones laughed.

"You attacked his pride! Nice!" She laughed with him for a minute before jumping back up and stretching.

"So, what now? No one's gotten sick lately."

"Do what you want. It doesn't really matter, you should know that by now."

"I was hoping you would do something with me for once."

"Like what?" She shrugged.

"Gym, pranks, play a game perhaps?" He rolled his eyes.

"And just what game were you thinking of?"

"Future version of a video game. Or puzzles."

"You just want to lose, don't you?" He walked around to her with a smirk. She smiled slyly.

"You never know. You may have gotten rusty."

"Oh, we'll see about that." They went to her room and set some puzzle games up. For the next four hours, they held a small competition. By the end, Diana had decided she didn't like puzzle games against Bones… still. Bones laughed at her as she glared at the final puzzle. She instantly switched her glare over to him.

"I think you cheat."

"Just admit I'm better at this than you." She growled.

"I don't want to." He laughed again.

"Don't forget the deal we made." She looked at him innocently.

"What deal? There was no deal. I don't know what you're talking about." Bones smirked.

"You liar. Now I get to ask any five questions and you have to answer honestly." She swore under her breath before sitting back on the ground.

"I hate losing. Fine, ask your first question."

"Why, during the past 200 years, did you mainly join armies?"

"I was good at it, it was fairly fast-paced, and I liked the challenge."

"What made you become a chef?" She shrugged.

"I found out that cooking was fun, and I wasn't that bad at it. Also for something to do."

"Do you seriously like Jim?" She started.

"Only as a friend. Fourth question?"

"Is there anyone you do like?"

"I like a lot of people."

"You know what I mean."

"… Yeah, there's one…"

"Really? Who is it?"

"Is that your final question?" He grinned.

"Sure." She squirmed.

"Can you change it? I really don't want to answer." He frowned.

"You think I'll tell him? Or her?"

"Him, and no, but…"

"You don't want me to know." She sighed.

"That's not it John."

"Then who is it?" She made a point not to look at him as she whispered out her answer.

"You." Bones gaped at her for a minute.

"Don't kid with me Artemis. You promised to be honest." She glared at the floor as he continued, "This is because of what Jim was saying, isn't it?"

"I really don't care what Jim thinks, but I was being honest, okay? And that was five questions." She got up and bolted out of the room. Bones just stared at the door.

Diana sighed as she made her way through the halls, trying to decide who to talk to. She mentally went through her list of possibilities.

"_Okay, how about Sulu? No. Chekov? No. Scotty? That wouldn't work… Maybe… Spock? Is that even an option? Shit… I really didn't want it to be Jim, but he is the best choice. Life really is against me."_ She half-scowled and headed to his rooms to wait for him.

Jim entered his rooms with a sigh almost an hour later and nearly fell when he saw her.

"Diana? What are you doing? My physical isn't today, so-"

"Just shut up. It has nothing to do with your physical."

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Bones again?" She frowned.

"Not exactly."

"Well, what happened then? Did he kiss you or something?" She threw his pillow at him.

"No! …Besides, that wouldn't really be a problem."

"Okay… You know, I can't really help you or anything if you won't tell me what's wrong." She scowled.

"Well, I challenged Bones to some games and he beat me. We had made a deal that whoever lost would honestly answer any five questions."

"What did he ask?"

"Two questions about the past, whether I seriously liked you, if I liked anyone now, and… who I did like."

"Oh… He didn't realize you liked him." She pouted and glared at the floor.

"No. He thought it was a joke and then was in shock."

"He just wasn't expecting it. He's not too good at this." She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms.

"It's not that. I probably just ruined everything. I should have lied to him."

"But you had made a bet."

"It doesn't matter! He doesn't like me like that!"

"Yes he does, you just don't realize it."

"No Jim, he doesn't. After you were saying that we were talking about it. He made it way clear that we're just friends. No hesitation or anything. I was always under his command, occasionally his partner. Nothing more, not ever." Jim put an arm around her.

"He just won't admit it. He probably didn't think you liked him and wasn't going to bring it up, or he doesn't quite realize it." She shook her head.

"And now I'm the one that ruined everything!" She burst into tears and hugged him. Jim sighed and patted her back.

"It'll be fine. Here, why don't you sleep here for the night and take tomorrow off. Okay? I promise I won't try anything." She didn't move for a while as she composed herself to some extent. She nodded slightly when she finally did pull away. Jim stood up and left the room as she laid down. He came back in with a blanket and a pillow for himself. She watched him before shaking her head.

"There's enough room on the bed Jim."

"I don't need the temptation." He grinned.

"You promised not to do anything. It'll be fine. If nothing else, I'll take the floor." He shook his head.

"No way am I going to let you sleep on the floor. I'm fine down here, okay?"

"No. Not okay. Please Jim? I could use the added comfort." He sighed.

"I'm going to lose this argument, aren't I?"

"That's up to you. I won't argue anymore." She lay back down on her side, facing the wall. He groaned silently before clambering onto the bed next to her. She turned instantly and nestled into him as she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up warm and comfortable the next moment and relished it before the alarm went off, waking Jim up slowly. She pulled away from him and sat up as he smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" She rolled her eyes.

"I think I was dead for the entire night." He laughed and got up to change before heading out the door.

"You can stay here today if you want." She nodded and he left. She looked around the room before her eyes settled on a picture of the crew. To be more specific, her eyes settled on Bones. She frowned as she walked closer before realizing that while he smiled, he still didn't quite look happy. She went and flopped back onto the bed, willing sleep to come over her. After laying there for an hour she sat back up and scowled at the picture before turning it away from her. She walked around the room again before laying back down, this time falling back asleep within minutes. she woke about halfway through the day and went over to the replicator for something quick to eat. After chewing on some jerky she left the room and wandered back to hers for a shower. She sat on her bed afterwards and stared at the door until it finally opened and Bones walked in. He sat next to her with a sigh.

"Where were you last night?"

"I slept with Jim." His head whipped around.

"You what?"

"I slept with Jim. Literally." He shook his head.

"Oh…" an awkward silence ensued before Diana finally broke it.

"What did you come in here for John?"

"To apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should've believed you. I know you wouldn't lie like that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No-"

"Don't even say it Artemis. It matters to me."

"…Fine." Bones smiled.

"You know, you ran out of the room before I could respond. I think I deserve another question for that." She shrugged.

"Shoot."

"How long?" She paused before grumbling.

"Never mind. Don't shoot." He chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. She tensed slightly before almost instantly relaxing against him.

"Come on Artemis. This can't be as hard to answer."

"Yes it can."

"Please?" She sighed.

"For a long time. I sort of liked you in RRTS, but I don't know… That probably doesn't count." He pushed her back so he could look at her in shock.

"That long? You've liked me for over 200 years?" She nodded cautiously and he groaned, "How could I miss that?" She smiled.

"Because I didn't act different. No one could have guessed."

"Except Jim."

"He's a strange one." he laughed before pulling her close again, making her squirm.

"You got your question, where's my response?"

"Hmmm… I don't know." She tensed back up and tried to pull away.

"Okay." He didn't let go.

"Maybe I'll figure it out if you ever beat me at something." She growled.

"That's not fair Reaper!" He laughed again.

"You of all people should know that life isn't fair." She scowled and managed to push away.

"I hate you Reaper."

"I thought you liked me?" She blushed and shoved at him.

"Now you're just being an ass. I finally tell you the truth, and you try and mind fuck me."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. You only told me because you lost some games anyway." She sighed.

"Fine fine, what's the competition going to be then?" He smiled.

"Target practice."

"Why? You have a higher chance of losing."

"You never know. You could've gotten rusty." She smiled.

"I highly doubt that." He led her to the gym, where he had all ready set everything up. She rolled her eyes.

"You planned this all from the start you lying bastard."

"I didn't lie once." She scowled and went to pick up some knives.

"I call orange."

"I figured. That makes me green."

"Congrats. Now… Start!" Bones started a timer and they began to throw at the targets, sometimes making their knives clash into each other. By the time they were halfway through the hour, they were about even. Diana scowled and started to throw multiple knives at a time, making sure to knock some of his out of the way. He pushed her, causing some of her throws to be off. She glared at him, but he made sure to stare innocently ahead. She smiled and bumped him. He just laughed. Not too long after and the timer went off, causing them both to freeze. Diana grinned and clapped her hands when they went to see who won.

"I beat you Reaper! Now you have to tell me your response!" He sighed.

"You are entirely too happy about this." Her face fell.

"Why? What is it?"

"Come on. I'm not saying anything until we're back in one of our rooms." She followed him quietly, suddenly worried about his response. They went into his room and she stood next to the door in silence, watching the ground. Bones just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Artemis. Really, what's the worst-case scenario?"

"Worst-case? You utterly reject me and hate me or avoid me because of it."

"You know that won't happen." She shrugged.

"Next one is you still reject me, and I've made a complete fool of myself then." She didn't look up even when he stood next to her.

"Look at me Artemis." She shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Artemis. Look at me. It won't kill you."

"Isn't that a given." He chuckled.

"I'm not giving you your response until you look at me." She scowled.

"That's cheating."

"Too bad." She sighed and looked up at him briefly. He snatched the moment from her by leaning down and gently kissing her. She was slow in responding out of shock, but her heart lifted quickly. He smiled when he pulled away.

"See? My response wasn't too bad." She just laughed and hugged him, being lifted into the air and spun around the room.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed my story! Reviewing it would be much appreciated and reffering it to friends or the like would be even better! I seriously hate that crossovers are so hard to find on fanfiction, and would like to get word out that crossovers do exist!_**


End file.
